


Birthday

by carwood



Series: nsfw ask meme [5]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Dildos, Double Penetration, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Lingerie, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, ropes, tied-up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 23:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14389584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carwood/pseuds/carwood
Summary: lets all celebrate speirs birthday with some pwp





	Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> i know its a day late but whatever! also i didnt edit this fic or even like reread it so proceed with caution

"I've got one last present for you." Carwood says, taking Ron's hand and guiding him toward the bedroom.

"You've already given me so much." Ron chuckles, but allows Carwood to pull him along.

"This one is special, though." Carwood says, opening the door to their bedroom. It was dimly lit, and Carwood had set up candles on the bedside table to make it even more romantic. There was soft music coming out of the stereo.

"Carwood..." Ron begins, going to lean in for a kiss, but Carwood pulls away, holding a finger up to his lips.

"You didn't even see my main present." He says, walking to the bed and picking up a rope. Ron walks next to him to examine the bed closer, seeing that there was a rope tied to each one of the bedposts.

"Are you sure?" Ron asks, running his hand through Carwood's hair and giving him a gentle kiss on the cheek.

"I'm sure. I trust you, Ron." Carwood says.

Ron smiles, pressing his lips against Carwood's. "Let's take it slow, alright?"

"We'll do whatever you want, I'm all yours tonight, birthday boy." He says, allowing Ron to lift his shirt off and over his head.

It reveals a black lace bra stretched across Carwood's broad chest. "What is this?" Ron smirks, stroking the material.

"Happy birthday." Carwood grins.

Ron glances down to Carwood's pants "And are you matching today?"

"I am." He nods, unbuttoning his pants and letting them drop down to his ankles, revealing the matching painties. The dark lace is contrasting to his pale skin, a delicate bow on either side of his hip. Ron touches the bow gently, toying it between his fingers.

"Get on the bed for me, Carwood." Ron says. Carwood lays down on the bed and before tying him into the ropes, Ron takes time to kiss the gentle skin on his wrist.

"I'm okay." Carwood says, reassuring Ron as he begins to wrap the first rope around his wrist.

"Remember our safe word?"

"Of course I remember. Don't worry, Ron, I know you won't push me too hard."

"I love you." Ron says, moving to his other wrist and gently tying him in, trapping him to the bed frame.

"Are you sure you want your ankles too?" Ron asks.

"I'm sure." Carwood nods. He's never had his ankles tied before, but he's willing to try it for Ron. He knows that if he feels at all uncomfortable, Ron will completely stop and untie him. He would never let himself be so vulnerable with others, but with Ron, it was an elevated level of trust. Carwood had never felt it with anyone else, and he was ready to take it a step further.

Ron finishes securing the ropes to his ankles, making sure that he could still move a little without it rubbing his skin too harshly.

He climbs back up onto the bed, placing his knees on either side of Carwood's hips. He looks down at his boyfriend. He was beautiful in the dim lighting, hair a slight mess and cheeks flushed with red.

Ron bends down and presses a gentle kiss to his lips, licking his bottom lip until Carwood opens his mouth. It's hard, but Ron holds himself back from touching Carwood. He wants to make even the tiniest brush of a fingertip feel special

Ron moves the kiss from Carwood's lips to his jaw, nipping at the sensitive skin. He moved higher up his jaw and tugged on his earlobe, making Carwood whine. Ron chuckles against his neck, breathing hot air and letting it spread across his skin.

Carwood wants to run his hands through Ron's hair, or clasp a hand over his shoulder, but the only thing he has to grip to is the rope holding him still.

Ron starts to work on a love bite, right above the collarbone, where it's easy enough to hide but where the skin is still thin. He sucks and then licks over the area. He pulls away with a satisfied hum, seeing the skin not broken, but reddened from his teeth and lips.

"I still have another present for you." Carwood whispers.

"Oh?"

"In the drawer." He explains, cocking his head to the side to indicate which nightstand it was in.

Ron walks to the drawer, pulling it open. In the dim candlelight he can make out a few new additions to the drawer. He pulls out a blindfold, turning it over in his hands.

“Let's take it easy for tonight, huh, Lip?” Speirs asks, eyeing the gag that was also in the drawer.

“It's your birthday.” Carwood says. “Your choice.”

Ron sets the blindfold back into the drawer, instead getting out the bottle of lube and tossing it onto the bed. He rummages through some of the other things in the drawer, various sex toys, some new that Carwood got for his birthday and some that they've had stashed away for a while. He pulls out a new toy, a particularly large and thick dildo. He looks over at Carwood, whose cheeks immediately flare up in a blush when he sees what Ron is holding. 

He tosses it onto the bed next to the bottle of lube and climbs back on top of Carwood, stroking his chest and stomach lightly. Carwood closes his eyes and lets his head fall back into the mattress.

Ron smirks, bending down and sucking another love bite onto the side of his neck. He pulls the strap of Carwood's bra and lets it snap back against his skin, making him whine.

Ron kisses the skin above his bra, letting his tongue dip underneath the lace. He continues to kiss lower, over Carwood's stomach. He passes the area Carwood wants kissed most and kisses his thighs, spreading his legs so he could settle in between them.

Ron runs his fingers over the waistband before moving lower, feeling Carwood's hard cock beneath the material. Ron presses open mouth kisses against his crotch, making Carwood press his hips upward slightly. Ron shakes his head, pushing his hips back into the mattress.

Ron pulls the front of his panties down, taking Carwood's cock out. He barely applies any pressure as he licks up and down the length. He wraps his lips around the head of his cock for a second before pulling away, making Carwood gasp at the loss, pulling on the ropes.

Ron grips the base of Carwood's cock, watching him squirm.

"Are you gonna beg for it?" Ron asks, smiling up at Carwood. Carwood looks down at him with pleading eyes, blurting out a jumble of words that barely form a sentence. Ron chuckles, kissing the head of his cock and then taking him into his mouth.

Carwood wants to move his hips, but he resists the urge. Ron pulls off his cock and then goes back down, bobbing his head.

As soon as Carwood is starting to get some real pleasure out of it, Ron pulls away from him. Carwood groans, not being able to get any sort of touch to his cock.

"Be right back." Ron says, kissing Carwood's cheek and climbing off the bed, going into their shared bathroom and shutting the door.

Carwood's cock is throbbing in anticipation as he waits for Ron. All he is doing is taking off his clothes and using the bathroom, but Ron makes sure to take extra long to draw out teasing Carwood.  
He opens up the door, and just the sight of him completely naked makes Carwood moan. Ron climbs onto the bed, acting like he is going to touch Carwood's cock, but he moves his hand at the last moment, instead rubbing his hand over his lower belly.

"Please." Carwood whimpers. Ron takes the underwear into his hand, admiring the lace material before ripping it clean off of Carwood.

Carwood doesn't even have the focus to shout at Ron that those were new and he just ruined them. The only thing he cared about what getting pleasured. 

Ron reaches for Carwood's hips and tilts them so his hole is more exposed.

"Oh." Ron gasps. "Someone opened himself up, I see?"

"Earlier." Carwood nods, biting his lip, "While you were eating. It's when I prepared the ropes and the candles, too."

"You've been open since we ate?" Ron chuckles, shaking his head. He presses his finger against his hole, finger easily slipping in even without lube.

Ron presses his finger in to find Carwood's prostate, barely teasing it with his fingertip before pulling out. He grabs the lube and the dildo.

Carwood watches with heavy eyes as Ron pours lube over the cock. "Can you take this or do you need my fingers?"

"I can take it." Carwood nods excitedly.

Ron presses the head of the dildo against Carwood's hole, taking his cock in his other hand and slowly moving up and down to distract him. He pushes it in, watching his skin stretch around it.

"God." Carwood groans. Even though he was opened from earlier, it was still a tight fit.

"You're doing great." Ron says, pushing the dildo as far in as he can fit.

"Good birthday so far?" Carwood asks, chest heaving up and down as Ron lets go of his cock.

"It's far from over." Ron chuckles, pulling the dildo out and then pushing it back in gently. He didn't want to overwork Carwood, especially not for what he had planned.

Ron carefully picks up speed, pouring more lube onto his hole when he feels that he needs it.

Ron doesn't want to go anywhere near full speed yet, just taking it easy and slow. He licks the head of his cock, just to tease him even more.

"I want it, Ron." Carwood begs.

"I know you do, baby. You'll get it soon. Enjoy the toy for now."

Ron pushes the dildo all the way in, moving his fingers to press against Carwood's stretched out hole. He looks up at Carwood, to see his eyes almost glowing in anticipation.

Ron pours even more lube onto his fingers and then pushes a finger inside of Carwood's hole, next to the dildo.

Carwood isn't used to being stretched anymore than Ron's cock, so the feeling has him almost in tears, but he wants to do this for Ron. He wants to show him how good he can be.

"Use the safeword if you need it." Ron reminds him, pulling the finger out and then easing it back in.

"Add another." Carwood says.

Ron shushes him, "It's okay to take it slow."

Carwood shakes his head, pushing his hips against Ron's hand as best he can. "I can take it. Please, Ron... Please."

Ron takes Carwood's cock into his other hand again, moving fast enough to push him to the edge, but not giving him enough for him to come. He pushes the tip of another finger in. He's kissing Carwood's hip and thigh reassuringly until the finger is all the way in.

"Good?"

"God, yes, more." Carwood begs.

Ron wants to remove his fingers to kiss Carwood, but he knows he wouldn't like that much, so instead he starts to thrust his fingers in and out. He makes sure the toy is pushed all the way in the whole time.

Carwood is begging and whining for more, but Ron knows that that is just his pleasure talking, and he knows if they aren't careful he could seriously hurt him.

He begins to scissor his fingers, and Carwood has to force himself to relax into the mattress. He could feel himself getting worked up, but he trusted Ron to take care of him.

"There you go." Ron says softly, whispering affirmations to Carwood and gently touching his cock.

"It's okay if you can't handle it." Ron says. "Or if this is no longer pleasurable for you. Just say the word and it all stops."

"I'm okay now." Carwood nods.

Ron smiles up at him, gently beginning to work a third finger in. He begins to move the hand on his cock faster, squeezing tighter and swiping his thumb over his slit.

Carwood is pulling on the ropes, straining the bedframe as he feels himself get closer and closer to orgasm. Ron was thrusting the three fingers in and out next to the toy inside of him. He felt completely stuffed, and so loved as Ron was still gently kissing him and nipping at his skin.

Carwood is about to come and all he needs is a second more of touching, when Ron pulls his hand away and fingers out of his hole.

"Fuck!" Carwood yells, feeling tears fall down his face. "Fuck." He groans, dropping his head back into his matress. His cock was throbbing at the sudden loss of pleasure. He felt so close, only to have Ron completely deny him

Ron moves to kneel on the bed, finally letting himself touch his own cock. He grabs the lube and pours more over Carwood's hole and then some onto his cock, making sure he is as slick as possible to make things easier for him.

"Can you take it?" Ron asks, untying one of Carwood's ankles so he is able to get a better angle.

"Yes." Carwood nods quickly. "Yes, please."

Carwood instinctively wraps his leg around Ron's waist. He lines himself up, holding the toy still as he pushes in. He usually takes it slow and easy at first, but he was extra careful this time.

Ron stops inside of Carwood, letting him breathe and adjust to the feeling. He wants to move, but he knows that this is what Carwood needs.

Carwood nods, indicating for Ron to start moving. Ron pulls his hips back and then pushes in, watching Carwood's reaction to make sure it was a pleasurable one.

As much as he wants to draw it out, he knows that he isn't going to be able to last too long. Ron has been anticipating his birthday sex since he woke up this morning to Carwood's mouth wrapped around his cock. Now that he was finally inside of him, it took all of his willpower to hold himself back.

Carwood knows to anyone else, the tears streaming down his face would be a bad sign, but Ron knows that it just means Carwood's in extreme pleasure.

He begins to push in a bit more and a bit faster. It's strange for Ron to feel something else inside of Carwood. He's so used to just his tight, hot hole and now there's a cool plastic rubbing against his cock.

As jealous as he'd be sharing Carwood with someone else, he can't help but imagine another man here, taking Carwood with him. He starts to wonder if Carwood is thinking of the same thing, but he quickly distances himself from the thought and instead focuses on thrusting into Carwood.

"Ron, Ron, Ron." Carwood moans, repeating his name over and over. He clenches around Ron's cock, and Ron almost falls over top of him in pleasure. He barely catches himself, grabbing Carwood's hips and pulling them to meet him, straining the ropes against wrapped around his wrists.

Ron is moving as fast and hard as he can, losing himself in the pleasure, but making sure to still listen for any protests from Carwood.

"I can't last much longer." Ron moans, and Carwood clenches around him again, pushing on his cock. Ron practically screams as he comes inside of Carwood, dropping down on top of him. His hips continue to thrust into him as he pants against Carwood's chest.

It takes him a minute to come back to reality, picking himself up with his hands to take his weight off of Carwood. He apologizes, easing his cock out of Carwood, seeing his cum drip out of his hole, which still had the toy in it.

"Don't say sorry, just touch me." Carwood begs.

"Touch you here?" Ron asks, running his finger across Carwood's chest. Carwood groans, knowing exactly what game Ron was playing. He continues to touch all over his body, but completely ignores his cock, not even getting close to it.

"Please." Carwood begs. All he needs is the smallest touch.

"You've been so good today." Ron compliments, taking the dildo back in between his fingers, pushing it in and out of Carwood.

"Good boys get to come." Carwood says, panting as Ron moves the toy qucikly, pressing it against Carwood's prostate.

"You're right." Ron nods, dropping his head and slotting his mouth around the head of Carwood's cock. Carwood lets out a scream and a string of curse words, coming into Ron's mouth. He felt his head spin and his body shake as Ron swallows his cum down.

Ron pulls away with a pop, gently rubbing Carwood's cock with his fingers until he had come down from his orgasm.

He slowly pulls the toy out of Carwood, collecting his cum that was on the toy onto his finger, bringing it to Carwood's lips.

He takes it into his mouth quickly, licking it all up. Ron smiles, kissing Carwood gently.

He unties Carwood's other ankle, and then moves to his wrists. He massages the skin, which was red and irritated, but not broken and would be better by morning with a little bit of moisturizer.

"Good birthday?" Carwood asks, eyes already closed.

"Great birthday." Ron smiles.


End file.
